A Very Special Movie: The Mirror of Mystery
Based on the Skylanders Adventure Pack, The Mirror of Mystery. Transcript *(Screen fades to the Warp Zone) *Kululu: Perfect, I discovered the Mirror of Mystery. *PC Guy: Sure, it was where the alternate version of GoCity is at. *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): To be fair, we brought a bad user, Warren Cook. *Warren Cook: Oh boy, I'm so curious on what it looks like. *Keroro: Shall we? *Kululu: Ok. *(The Mirror of Mystery takes the visitors to an alternate version of the GoCity) *Computero Botbolt: What happened? *Darkwing Duck: Looks the same as the regular GoCity. *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6): Well? I don't understand. *Warren Cook: (As he looks around) Where were we? *Noddy: Hello, Warren. What is going on? *Warren Cook: Noddy? Is that you? *Noddy: Yes, I was busy making grounding videos out of bad users. *Warren Cook: Ok. That's good. Keep it up. *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): (When he's confused) Something's screwy here. *Banjo: Yuh-huh. That is screwy. *Kazooie: In fact, instead of grounding videos out of bad users, how about grounding videos out of good users? *Computero Botbolt: Now, to be fair, the bad users are the good users and the good users are the bad users. Strange, isn't it? *Banjo: Yes, it sure is. *Noddy: Well, see you later, Warren. *Warren Cook: After while. (To his haters) Well, to be honest, I'm starting to like this place here. *(Cuts to the town of alternate version of the GoCity) *Warren Cook: Well, that's unexpected. Fake VHS openings are allowed, my favorite. *Andy Panda: Hey, Warren? *Warren Cook: Yes, Andy Panda? *Andy Panda: Feel like you'll watch the Ice Age marathon? *Warren Cook: No, but I have to do some fake VHS openings because everyone likes me. *Andy Panda: Oh, ok. Maybe tomorrow then. *Conker: What was tubby doing there? *Andy Panda: Who you calling tubby? Oh, and what am I doing there? I'm an good user. *Conker: Last time in a different GoCity, you are a bad user. *Andy Panda: Different? Oh, go ahead and do something. *Conker: Indeed. *(Cuts to an mountain) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Now, is there any bad users being good users? *R.O.B.: Lemme go check. (Checks with his eyes) There are many examples. Like this one. *(Cuts to Caillou in his room) *Caillou: Yay! I did a grounding video out of mom, dad, and Rosie. Time to play it. *(Clip of an grounding video out of Boris (Caillou's dad), Doris (Caillou's mom), and Rosie begins) *Caillou: Mom, dad, and Rosie. How dare you go to Chuck E. Cheese's without me? That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for 100 years! Now, it was time for punishments! (At the bathroom) First up, putting you in the hot shower. (Puts his grounded people in the hot shower) Second, listening to an very annoying sound. BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Third, making you watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz. *Boris (Caillou's dad): No, we don't wanna watch Unstoppable Missy Floorz! *Caillou: Too bad! People hate it, so you three can! *(End of clip of an grounding video out of Boris (Caillou's dad), Doris (Caillou's mom), and Rosie) *R.O.B.: What on earth? *PCguy: So, this is weird. Caillou's a good user in this universe and his parents and his sister are bad users? *R.O.B.: Yes. Also, Stephanie Gavin, the Dragonoids, Pablo, Tyrone, and other bad users are good users and Eric Gavin, the Tigernoids, Barren, NathanDesignerBoy7 and other good users are bad users. *Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6): On second thought, how can you explain these wanted posters? (Points at the wanted posters) *Darkwing Duck: Yeah! Let me go check them. *(Shows posters of bad users (what the good users are in the alternate universe), one says "WANTED: Barren and Eric Gavin. Responsible for killing baby show characters.", another says "WANTED: Alex Kimble. The worst user in GoAnimate history.") *Darkwing Duck: What?!? He's evil? Alex Kimble is evil? *Wreck-It Ralph: Oh no, Alex Kimble is evil in this alternate world. You are correct. *Darkwing Duck: Yeah! What are we gonna do? *(While Darkwing Duck and Ralph are talking about the evil Alex, Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) notices someone coming to the portal.) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Who are you? *Stepney Harris: Me? Oh, this is Stepney Harris. *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Do you have a problem? *Stepney Harris: Yes, I was so lonely. Here's a flashback. *(Flashback starts) *Stepney Harris: Dad, why doesn't someone know me? *Dave Harris: Oh, it's because you don't have any cleverness. *Elizabeth Harris: Your pappy is right. You don't have any cleverness. *Stepney Harris: Oh, thank you, mom and dad. *(Flashback ends) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): Oh, I see what you said. *Igor the Mii: Look, Sophie, I do not know why we are in this place. My evil self is a good user in this alternate place and myself is evil in this alternate place. (Beat) Wait, why am I saying alternate place twice? *Sophie: I wonder....... *(A telescope looks at the alternate GoCity, then the screens zooms out to reveal the evil Alex Kimble's air fortress) *Alex Kimble: Oh, man. Why does no one like? I don't know what's happening to me. *(Alex Kimble pulls out some wanted posters) *Alex Kimble: Hey, Eric and Barren, why are you responsible for killing baby show characters? *Eric Gavin: Because they are awful, except for Winnie the Pooh, because it was Gaby's favorite show. But other than that, no way! Stephanie's jerky grounded series out of me was based off of my horrible flashback and life. *Barren: Every time I kill one of Pablo's friends, he gets so angry about it. *Alex Kimble: Oh really. (Puts up some wanted posters he has in his hand) Now, we'll talk about it later. (To the evil NathanDesignerBoy7) Ok, NathanDesignerBoy7, start going to this GoCity. *NathanDesignerBoy7: Aye aye, Alex. (Pulls down the lever) *Shauna: Uh oh, what was going on? *Andy Panda: Hate to say this, guys. But..... *Warren Cook: .....they are here! *(The evil versions of the good users show up) *Alex Kimble: Well, well, well. We meet again. *Warren Cook: Alex Kimble, my grounding jerk. Me and Nathan are so angry at you for doing awful things. *Nathan Pearson: Yes, like watching TDAS, which was not made by Disney and is for big kids, killing Handy Manny, misbehaving at Grandpa Derek Pearson's funeral, giving some bad users good cards, giving good users bad cards, watching Total Drama: The Movie instead of Barney's Great Adventure and more. *Alex Kimble: I'm very tired of you guys! Hope you can't ground me this time. *Andy Panda: (When the evil Alex Kimble leaves) You won't get away from us good users! (To the visitors of the alternate GoCity) Now, I need your help! We need to make an ultimate grounding video out of Alex Kimble. Will you help us? *Computero Botbolt: Yes, we will. *Andy Panda: Thanks, buh-bye. (The alternate good users leave) *Stepney Harris: You know what? I'm leaving right now. (Stepney Harris leaves) *Grounding-tron: (As he shows up) Is there anything you need? *Computero Botbolt: You know what to do. *(Cuts to where the ultimate grounding video out of the evil Alex Kimble is filmed) *Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234): PCguy, please clone Warren Cook with your cloning gun. *PCguy: Your'e on, sir. (Clones Warren Cook with his cloning gun) *Warren Cook clone: Can I go to the different GoCity? *PCguy: Sure. *Warren Cook clone: Bye! (Leaves to the regular GoCity) *Computero Botbolt: While a lot of people punish Alex Kimble and even hurt his feelings, we shall sit down and do nothing. *Sophie: Ok, if it's so. *Banjo: Let's do this! *Kazooie: (sighs) Let's name it "Alex Kimble Gets Grounded Huge Time". *(Recording begins) *Alex Kimble: (As he's leaving the church building to ditch Fat PCguy and Fat Jelly's wedding) Hahahahahahaha! Now, I'll ditch the fat couple's wedding so I'll meet with my friends. *(Alex Kimble meets his bad user friends at the Bad User Cove) *Eric Gavin: Oh, you are right on time. *Alex Kimble: Yes, I was. Thanks. *Igor the Mii (as bad user): I got an idea, we'll make Alex fly high in the sky. *Sophie (as bad user): That is a good idea. *Alex Kimble: Can we do that? *All evil versions of good users: Yes! *Igor the Mii: (During the recording of the video) Are we sure that happened? *Kazooie: (During the recording of the video) Let's continue. *(Screens pans to Fat PCguy and Fat Jelly's wedding. All good versions of bad users are very happy) *Warren Cook: Wow, Nathan. This is great. Gotta like this a lot. *Nathan Pearson: Thanks, Warren. Say, where's Alex Kimble? *Andy Panda: I found out something. *Warren Cook: What? *Andy Panda: It appears that Alex went to the Bad User Cove to ditch this wedding. *Warren Cook: What?!? Thanks for letting me know! *(Screen pans to the Bad User Cove where the evil Alex Kimble is flying up in the sky and evil versions of good users are laughing and such) *Grounding-tron (Off-screen): Greetings! I am Grounding-tron. I am here to use my taser on you. (Throws an taser at the evil Alex Kimble, gets electrocuted, and falls down dizzily) *(1 hour later) *Grounding-tron: Alex Kimble, we are here to punish you and even hurt your feelings. Now, good users, introduce yourselves. *Andy Panda: I'm Andy Panda. Me and pretty much everyone can not believe you ditched Fat PCguy and Fat Jelly's wedding. In fact, along with TacoComedian, you are awful. *Warren Cook: I'm Warren Cook. If you turn me into a baby, I'll make you do fake VHS openings and everyone will like you, starting with The Opening to Shrek VHS 1900 Real not Fake. *Nathan Pearson: I'm Nathan Pearson. Me and Warren do not accept non-baby shows. *Fat PCguy: I'm Fat PCguy. Fat Jelly and I are getting married, you pest. Hope I don't see your face. *Fat Jelly: I'm Fat Jelly, and my boyfriend/husband is right. *Noddy: I'm Noddy. Congratulations, you are now on the naughty list with the help from Santa Claus for what you had done and even do dumb stuff like taking over the role as a teacher, giving good users bad cards, giving bad users good cards, and more. *Caillou: I'm Caillou! Hope you become a fan of some baby shows including mine and Dora's. *Dora the Explorer: I'm Dora the Explorer, and my boyfriend, Caillou is right. *Pablo: I'm Pablo, *Tyrone: I'm Tyrone, *Austin: I'm Austin, *Uniqua: I'm Uniqua, *Tasha: and I'm Tasha. *Pablo: We are the Backyardagains. If you give one of us bad cards, you be shot at. Plus, you are worse than my brother, Barren. *General Mishka: I'm General Mishka and these are my Dragonoids. I bet you can work for us to stop the Tigernoids. *Stephanie Gavin: I'm Stephanie Gavin. In fact, you kill baby show characters just like my awful brother, Eric Gavin. *Evil Igor the Mii (as a good user): I'm the good Igor the Mii, known as the evil one in a different universe. Start liking baby shows just like I do! *Evil Shauna (as a good user): I'm the good Shauna from Pokemon, known as the evil one in a different universe. You are really a big jerk! *(Returns to regular GoCity, thegoldenbrick1 is Comming toward the mirror, unaware that it's a portal) *thegoldenbrick1: Lookin Good golden, Lookin Good. Huh? There's a stain on this mirror! I can fix that! *(He wipes his hand on the stain, which reveals the portal on the mirror, the vortex begins to pull thegoldenbrick1 in) *thegoldenbrick1: What's going on?!?! *(The vortex pulls thegoldenbrick1 in, stranding him in the alternate realm) *thegoldenbrick1: What is this place? (something approaches him) Huh? *(thegoldenbrick1 is assulted by an unseen force) *(thegoldenbrick1 wakes up inside a cage) *thegoldenbrick1: Huh? (Sees someone) AHHHH! *(A huge, disoriented version of thegoldenbrick1 walks up) *Alternate thegoldenbrick1: (laughs evilly) Hello little pipsqueak! Or should i say, alternate me. *thegoldenbrick1: Alternate? *Alternate thegoldenbrick1: That's right! You're in the alternate universe now! Where everything is backwards! For you at least. (Plays a slideshow) In your universe, you were forgotten, left in the shadows, and neglected. But in this universe, your the star, the ruler, the guy everyone appreciates! *thegoldenbrick1: As much as I like the sound of that, I neglect! *Alternate thegoldenbrick1: Fine, then. I'll do it myself! (The evil thegoldenbrick1 opens a portal to regular GoCity, and gets in) *Alternate thegoldenbrick1: Bon Voyage! (Thegoldenbrick1 hangs is head in despair) More coming soon... Cast *Professor as Kululu, Computero Botbolt, ??? *Joey as PCguy, NathanDesignerBoy7 (Note: The good version of NathanDesignerBoy7 was the evil NathanDesignerBoy7 in the alternate GoCity), ??? *Young Guy as Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234), ??? *Brian as Warren Cook (he likes the alternate version of GoCity better.), Warren Cook clone, ??? *Eric as Keroro, Banjo, Andy Panda (Note: The evil version of Andy Panda was the good Andy Panda in the alternate GoCity), Boris (Caillou's dad), Eric Gavin (Note: The good version of Eric Gavin was the evil Eric Gavin in the alternate GoCity), ??? *Steven as Darkwing Duck, ??? *Paul as Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), Conker, Igor, Alex Kimble (Note: The good version of Alex Kimble was the evil Alex Kimble in the alternate GoCity), ??? *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Noddy (Note: The evil version of Noddy was the good Noddy in the alternate GoCity), Caillou (Note: The evil version of Caillou was the good Caillou in the alternate GoCity), Stepney Harris, Barren (Note: The good version of Barren was the evil Barren in the alternate GoCity), thegoldenbrick1, alternate thegoldenbrick1, ??? *Kimberly as Kazooie, ??? *Microsoft Sam as R.O.B., ??? *Dallas as Wreck-It Ralph, ??? *Dave as Dave Harris, ??? *Kayla as Shauna, Sophie, ??? *Elizabeth as Elizabeth Harris, ??? *Simon as Nathan Pearson, Grounding-tron, Fat PCguy, ??? More coming soon... Category:Movies Category:GoAnimate Movies Category:MegaToon1234's GoAnimate Transcripts Category:Transcripts